It's Over
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Yo también te ame mucho. Pero ahora es hora de partir…Se feliz. Como yo también lo seré, o tratare de serlo. En todo caso, luchare mucho por eso, tu también hazlo. ¡Three-Shot!
1. Its Over

La verdad me dio ganas de escribir este One-shot….debo decir que Inuyasha no es mío pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y este pequeño relato es para diversión…la verdad debía sacarme esta espinita, querida hacerlo así que…

**_It's Over_**

Gemido. Paso. Gemido. Paso…últimamente la salidas de Inuyasha se alargaban hasta el amanecer…se había engañado inútilmente tratando de ignorar _ este_ hecho. Esa particular noche fría, sin estrellas pero con una gran luna iluminándolo todo, había cambiado algo en ella, se había cansado.

Entre más se acercaba al árbol sagrado se distinguían jadeos, gruñidos, exhalaciones y uno que otro grito, se detuvo cuando alcanzo a ver el árbol, al fondo se alcanzaban a ver las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo…

_Malditos…_

Claro que _sabía_ quienes estaban ahí, claro que _sabía_ que estaban haciendo, desde hace más de un mes lo _sabía,_ Inuyasha creyó que ella no estaba enterada…

_Creyó mal…_

Enterada, decepcionada y acabada…así se sentía cada vez que lo veía partir, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, noche a noche entre sus parpados levemente abiertos presenciaba como Inuyasha salía no sin antes regalarle una mirada de lastima y algo que nunca supo definir…pero esa noche sería diferente.

Creí que sería algo pasajero…¡que estúpida!...creí que él se quedaría conmigo…ilusa…pero me canse del masoquismo…creí en palabras, si devolviera el tiempo cuando me dijo "te amo" me hubiera reído en su cara, sujetándome el estomago y me tiraría al suelo en un dos por tres. Pero por desgracia no se podía…

Reanude el camino, entre arbustos observe la espalda brillante del peli plata, gracias al sudor, envestía salvajemente a Kikyo que estaba debajo de el…ambas miradas estaban conectadas y nubladas por el deseo que sentían ante esos momentos…tome aire…y avance.

-vaya Inuyasha…que espectáculo el que me has dado-exclame sarcástica metiéndome las manos en el bolsillo de mi falda, enfrentándolos. Lo vi detenerse abruptamente y abrir sus ojos ante mí, estaba sorprendido…y asustado.

_El gran Inuyasha…asustado. Ja! _

-Ka…Kagome…-tartamudeo levantándose bruscamente y amarrando su pantalón rápidamente-yo…no es lo que tú crees-

-_Ka…Kagome-_dije imitando su voz con burla-ahh no es lo que yo creo…entonces que es lo que estoy viendo ahora-pregunte con voz firme. Vi como se encogió en su posición, vire la mirada hacia el suelo en donde Kikyo tranquilamente se tapaba con la parte superior del traje de sacerdotisa, en sus labios había aparecido una desagradable sonrisa…

_Ella había sabido que yo estaba cerca…desde el principio._

-Kagome...-lo mire con todo el resentimiento, no era odio, estaba consciente de que no lo podría odiar pero estaba demasiado herida, y eso al parecer lo sorprendió…

-¡Que!...ahora que_ mentira_ me vas a inventar…-bajo sus ojos culpable, y gratamente descubrí que no sentía algo que pudiera detener mi cometido al ponerlo así…suspire cansinamente, me acerque tranquilamente hacia el…

-sabes…desde un principio intuí que algo como esto podría pasar. Pero lo ignore…y decidí creer en ti…pero termine perdiendo-agarre con fuerza el kotodama que tenía en el cuello, sus ojos sorprendidos no dejaban de mirarme, y otra vez creyó mal…

Leí en sus ojos un sentimiento de triunfo y esperanza, aplique fuerza y lo jale ante mi presión el Kotodama se desprendió y escuche las cuentas caer al piso, algunas habían rodado debajo de los arbustos, con las perlas en el suelo sentí que toda conexión con el _casi_ había desaparecido…

-¿q-que haces?-pregunto, y distinguí en su voz un matiz de miedo. Bufe con ironía…eso jamás pasaría…

-que crees que quiero hacer…-respondí fría, ignore como sus labios temblaban y mire a Kikyo-quédate con el…ya no me importa…-subí los hombros sin importancia y empecé a caminar hacia el pozo.

Mientras me dirigía para allá concentre mis ojos en el cielo, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero en lo más profundo de mi sabía que era la mejor opción que había elegido en mucho tiempo. Llegue al pozo y un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de mi, los chicos siempre iban a estar en mi mente, espero que entiendan la decisión que estaba a punto de elegir…

-¡No te vayas!...-grito Inuyasha a unos metros, mire confundida al medio demonio, jamás lo había visto perder la compostura así…tenía el cabello revuelto, los puños apretados, los ojos brillantes como si quisiera llorar…-tú no te puedes ir…prometiste quedarte siempre a mi lado…-eso…me enfureció.

Una cachetada resonó por todo el lugar, mi palma ardía como los mil demonios pero me permití sonreír socarronamente…

-no querido…tú acabas de romper una de tus muchas promesas…o acaso no te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que me amabas…y que dejarías de ver a Kikyo…-

-lo lame…-y le di otra cachetada.

-¡lo lamentas!... ¡lo lamentas!...cuando estabas con Kikyo entre sus piernas no parecías lamentarlo…-gruñí con voz ronca, el sorprendido, retrocedió…-deja de ser tan patético…asume tus errores…-masculle con ira. Volví entre mis pasos, y antes de lanzarme, lo mire por encima del hombro-si tienes algo de honor…jamás volverás a buscarme, y si algo de decencia te queda, les darás las verdaderas razones del porque me fui a los chicos-se encogió como un perro herido ante mis palabras. Y me tire…

_Adiós Inuyasha…_

Cuando salí de la pedagoga del pozo, sentí un dolor en el pecho, pero sabía que mi decisión había sido sabia, había cambiado mucho…ya no era _yo, me había convertido en un tipo de copia de Kikyo, me había vuelto fría, sufría y en la mayoría de veces estaba triste y melancólica. Había sentido rencor, celos y sentimientos negativos que ella jamás pensó sentir…._

Nunca en su vida había sido masoquista, hasta que conoció a Inuyasha, se había cansado de todo eso, de sufrir por un amor que ella creyó que por fin le correspondían después de casi dos años de viaje, pero…al parecer nunca fue así, se engaño en el momento que le dijo todas esas palabras bonitas, también se había cansado de esperar alguna palabra bonita, un gesto amoroso como tal cual gato cuando espera a su amo…suspiro sintiéndose libre, era como si una gran carga hubiera desaparecido de su espalda…

Esto se ha terminado, fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuve al ver el sol salir entre algunos edificios…un buen presentimiento me lleno, sabía que de ahora en adelante me iba a ir mejor…

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Fue un placer haber escrito esto…saben pensé que era muy cliché escribir esta situación…pero me ha gustado y como dije tenía que sacarme la espinita, bueno agradezco de antemano a todos, dejen sus reviews, no se…comentarios, críticas constructivas…una carita feliz…en fin. Suerte y Abrazos…


	2. Goodbye Love

**Goodbye Love**

Mire el cielo estrellado, sin embargo, por más que quisiera sentirse feliz, no podía…estaba solo. En momentos como aquellos en que la soledad se cernía como una pesada capa de plomo, recordaba cada buen y alegre momento había tenido.

Si. Había. Pues ya lo había perdido.

Observo una vez más el cielo, por la estupidez de haberse metido con Kikyo, que el deseo le hubiera obnubilado la mente, que hubiera mentido para estar con la sacerdotisa cadavérica, en vez de estar a la que le juro amor eterno. Por eso, se quedo solo.

Todavía recordaba el deseo y la lujuria expandirse como espuma por todo su cuerpo, sin percatarse de que la mujer que amaba, aunque fuera un cretino estuviera a metros…

_-vaya Inuyasha…que espectáculo el que me has dado-exclamo la voz de la sacerdotisa. El libido que tenia a mil se había bajado espontáneamente._

_Con miedo visualice los ojos marrones de la sacerdotisa, y descubrió en ellos furia e ira. Me sorprendí, todo su cuerpo mostraba un solo mensaje._

_Ella ya lo había sabido._

_Con rapidez me incorpore, evitando ver los fríos ojos de Kagome. Esta sin embargo me miraba con tranquilidad estoica, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su mirada lacerante en mi rostro._

_-Ka…Kagome…- tartamudee. ¿Qué debía hacer?-__ yo…no es lo que tú crees_

_-¡Que!...ahora que__mentira__me vas a inventar…-su voz salió fría, me hirió…baje la mirada. No pude soportar el peso de mi culpa, sin embargo, Kagome en contra de toda reacción que ya me hubiera planteado en las noches en vela, cuando estaba en los brazos de Kikyo…hizo algo diferente. Sonrio, de forma lenta, pausada, controlada…satisfecha._

_-sabes…desde un principio intuí que algo como esto podría pasar. Pero lo ignore…y decidí creer en ti…pero termine perdiendo-cuando toco el kotodama con lentitud, pude observar un resquicio de la anterior Kagome._

_¡Ella me amaba, me seguía amando!_

_De pronto el fino hilo que sostenía el collar se tenso, y vi la decisión pintada en los ojos de la sacerdotisa. El kotodama se rompió en sus dedos, y las perlas resbalaron. Sentí con ellas que toda conexión con Kagome se había perdido._

_-¿q-que haces?_

_-que crees que quiero hacer…-respondió fría. Viro la mirada hacia la sacerdotisa que se trataba de cubrir con el traje superior de sacerdotisa, inmóvil y fría como siempre-quédate con el…ya no me importa…-se encogió de hombros y como vino, se fue lentamente._

_Me quede estático, no sabía qué hacer. A mi lado Kikyo, perezosamente cepillaba con sus largos dedos el cabello._

_-no sé ni para que te pones así-exclamo indiferentemente viendo como su cabello se resbalaba en sus dedos-sabias que esto iba a pasar, ambos lo sabíamos_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-masculle._

_-que digamos…-suspiro, mirándome con los ojos negros-impulse a que fuera más temprano que tarde_

_Sentí ira, rabia…_

_-que tratabas de hacer, es que acaso eres un monstro-sisee, arrebatando del lecho donde ambos retozábamos el traje superior._

_Me miro con frialdad._

_-el monstro eres tú. El que la engaño fuiste tú_

_Sus palabras calaron en el fondo de mi alma. Sabía que había cometido un error, me sentía como un cretino. Pero dentro de mi alma persistente, todavía había una luz de esperanza que me decía que podía seguir intentando._

_Ignore a la sacerdotisa y me lance en la búsqueda de Kagome. Seguí el rastro que dejaba, y al terminar en mi destino. La observe, miraba con ojos nostálgicos al pozo y sus alrededores._

_¡Ella no se podía ir así!_

_No…no puedo quedarme solo otra vez, otra vez no._

_-¡No te vayas!...-grite tratando de detenerla, cuando me miro leí sorpresa, y la entendía, no querida imaginar el estado en el que me encontraba-tú no te puedes ir…prometiste quedarte siempre a mi lado…-dije a voz en grito. _

_Al momento sentí un impacto en la mejilla, que hizo que mi cara volteara. Ardor, y dolor. De reojo observe los ojos marrones arder y la respiración agitada, nunca la imagine así._

_Nunca imagine que me golpearía._

_-no querido…tú acabas de romper una de tus muchas promesas…o acaso no te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que me amabas…y que dejarías de ver a Kikyo…_

_Me sentí culpable, pero no dejaría de intentar._

_-lo lame…otra cachetada. Su furia se sentía a flor de piel._

_-¡lo lamentas!... ¡lo lamentas!...cuando estabas con Kikyo entre sus piernas no parecías lamentarlo…-gruño con voz ronca, sorprendido, retrocedí…-deja de ser tan patético…asume tus errores…_

_Patético._

_Esa era una buena palabra de cómo me sentía ahora. Con mierda claro._

_Una vez más me miro y la vi internarse al pozo, no me di cuenta de lo grave de mis acciones. Con rapidez corrí hacia el portal que me unía con ella, pero no pude pasar._

_Lo había sellado._

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, del cual no tenía una noción total. Lo único que se acordaba eran las duras palabras de Sango al contarles aquello, las lágrimas y gritos de Shippo y el silencio aterrador del Monje.

Hoy en día, Sango le guardaba cierto rencor, pero no odio. Shippo solamente lo ignoro, y le dolió, cuando trataba de hablarle lo miraba con ira, y se iba. Miroku solamente hablaba poco con el, pero sentía que había perdido la camaderia que antes compartían.

Si, se había tirado su vida.

Me levante y mire al pozo, que durante todo ese tiempo había sido su compañero. Lo mire con seriedad, por alguna razón sentía que debía intentarlo aunque sea una vez más.

Quería verla.

Medite mientras caía, y con desesperanza esperaba encontrarme otra vez con la tierra húmeda. De pronto una luz violáceo inundo mis ojos, había pasado.

Sentí alegría, jubilo. Salí del pozo de un salto, mire la pedagoga con desesperación. No había cambios, automáticamente mi nariz empezó a buscar el olor de Kagome, y lo encontró. Sus pulmones con anticipación se llenaron del delicioso aroma. Se sintió como en casa.

Con desesperación, me encontré con la fachada de los Higurashi, y observe que estaba pintada, pero nada más, no había ningún cambio más. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la habitación en la que más deseaba estar, pero un susurro de voces cada vez más cerca me hizo detener en mi impulso de saltar.

El olor de Kagome.

Me impulse para una rama del árbol sagrado y espere, con ansias. El corazón galopaba en mi pecho a una velocidad extraordinaria. No sabía lo que le diría, pero esperaba arreglar las cosas. O eso fue lo que pensé, antes de verla caminando hacia el árbol sagrado.

Acompañada de un hombre.

-¡no puedo creer que hicieras eso!-exclamo, y su voz me pareció hermosa. Sin embargo el matiz de madurez era obvio a kilómetros.

-no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ese cretino dice tal estupidez-se burlo el muchacho. Con sus ojos dorados, analizo al individuo.

-tenias que hacer eso…-sonrio Kagome abajo del árbol, mientras de su mochila sacaba las llaves de su puerta. Con tristeza observe el gesto alegre y espontaneo, pero esta mujer le era ajeno. Su cambio era extraordinario.

-bueno…tenía que hacerlo-al ver rolar los ojos marrones de la chica, sonrio mas grande si se podía-pero como se que tu eres buena novia…me perdonaras-dijo con expresión desvalida.

Mi corazón sonó. Se había roto.

-claro que si…-y lentamente lo beso. En su rostro aparecía una sonrisa, cuando se separaron sintió el dolor escocer sus entrañas. Ella le daba a ese individuo la mirada que en antaño le ofrecía a él.

-más bien entremos, que estoy cansada-ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la puerta. Me quede observando y tratando de captar el olor, sentí rabia hacia ese tipo. Pero automáticamente mi conciencia le reprocho mis celos.

Ella había hecho lo más normal. Reconstruir lo que yo había destruido.

Con el último rayo del sol, divise por última vez la casa de mi amada. Con el último susurro que pude botar antes de caer en el pozo dije…

_Adiós Amor._

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

A pedido de algunas he hecho esta versión según Inuyasha para los que les gusto. Bueno ahí se los dejo y disfruten.


	3. I'm Fine

**I'm Fine**

Era algo estúpido lo que pensaba hacer.

Lo sabía. Pero lo necesitaba, habían pasado años y había renacido de sus cenizas como tal cual fénix, pero…aun así. Debía liberarse de sus demonios, para seguir adelante y no recordar el pasado de forma irascible y rencorosa.

Quería recordar el pasado con felicidad y armonía.

Mire por última vez el pozo, esperaba que Daisuke no estuviera enojado una vez volviera. Me lance y vi otra vez las luz ojivioleta, sentí nostalgia. Cuando me di cuenta, una vez más pisaba suelo antiguo.

Respire una vez más el aire del Sengoku, y realmente esperaba que fuera la última.

Observe y sentí cada cambio que había ocurrido en el lugar, su destreza como sacerdotisa se había incrementado con el tiempo, sus entrenamientos habían sido duros, pero, habían valido la pena.

No por demostrarle a…Inuyasha, sino por ella.

Y una vez más sintió nostalgia, sintió cariño. Inuyasha fue su primer amigo, su primer amor. Camine por la hierba húmeda había el árbol sagrado, quería despedirme del árbol de hace quinientos años que en el presente reposaba como tal cual guardián en el patio de mi casa.

Mis nervios aumentaron y la presión en el estomago descendió dolorosamente.

Inuyasha me miraba absorto al frente.

Su pose rígida.

Sus ojos brillantes.

Su cabello plateado.

No había cambiado nada.

-Hola…Inuyasha-musite, caminando hacia el árbol sagrado. Se tenso inmediatamente, y vi mil emociones pasar por sus ojos.

-¿c-como es posi…posible que estés aquí?-pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio. Lo mire sin titubear, ya era momento de cortar todo _esto._

_-_pase por el pozo-exclame con burla, pero le sonreí-ha pasado tiempo desde que pise por última vez esta tierra-dije mirando mis zapatos.

-demasiado-susurro-Kagome yo…

-se que lo sientes-su mirada sorprendida me hizo sonreír. Me alegre internamente, no había perdido la dulzura de antaño que inconscientemente venia con su comportamiento infantil.-lo veo en tus ojos. Veo…sinceras disculpas, arrepentimiento-

-esa noche en que me encontraste con Kikyo

-esa noche debía pasar-mire el árbol con detenimiento-¿sabes porque debía pasar?-me miro y negó.-ya no podía seguir así. Había perdido mi esencia. Quizás para la Kagome de antaño suene cruel, pero me hizo darme cuenta que mi lugar no estaba aquí…que tu no me amabas.

El se sentó en las ramas mirando el piso con detenido análisis.

-yo si te ame. Créeme…lo hice, aun lo hago-me senté al lado de este, mirando las estrellas de la cúpula oscura que se extendía ante nosotros-Sin embargo, esas noches…me impulsaron en busca de más. Caí estúpidamente y me hice esclavos de mis instintos…

-tu mente controla tus instintos, Inuyasha. Tu caíste solo-lo sentí encogerse en su lugar-no te estoy reclamando. Ni mucho menos te estoy reprochando. Pero esta conversación, hace rato la debimos haber tenido…

-lo siento

-ya no lo sientas, ya lo que paso, paso.-el me miro incrédulo, y me sonrio algo cohibido-Nunca entenderé lo que te motivo a hacer lo que hiciste. Digo, conmigo hubieras alcanzado estabilidad. Algo que por supuesto gracias a Naraku perdimos. No sabes cuentas noches me mate la cabeza pensando en eso, pero en un momento descubrí que era inútil tratar de preguntar por algo que ya había pasado.

Nos quedamos escuchando las cigarras, y el viento que golpeaba contra el follaje. A mi nariz vino el olor característico de Inuyasha, bosque y madera.

-Kagome… ¿eres feliz?-pregunto después de un momento.

Lo medite…

-si soy feliz…-el miro largamente el cielo y me volteo a mirar triste. Lo supe, sabía que el día que había sentido esa extraña energía cercana al pozo había venido de aquí, Inuyasha me había visto-… ¿tú eres feliz?-pregunte.

-no lo sé…aun no me encuentro…

-Dios, Inuyasha. Si años atrás hubiera sabido que te buscabas así mismo, te hubiera dado un regalo-bromee, el sonrio.

-lo sé. Pero los acontecimientos acá me hicieron pensar. Sango, Shippo y Miroku…ellos…ya no es fácil.

Me quede mirándolo con curiosidad esperando su respuesta.

-les conté…el porque de tu partida- me explico-desde esa vez, Sango me guarda cierta distancia. Shippo rencor…y Miroku resentimiento

-…sabes que no lamento haberte dicho esas palabras aquel día-el sonrio algo dolido-no por el carácter de daño que te pudo haber ocasionado, sino porque las merecías, debía sacarme esa espinita. Debías darte cuenta.

El volvió a sonreír con dolor.

-lamento los años que te hice sufrir. Lamento…todo.-me dijo con voz rota. Inuyasha me sorprendió, no lloraba. Estaba serio. Pero su dolor, era palpable. Con ternura deslice mi brazo hacia su cuello y lo atraje a mi pecho.

Lo sentí tensarse, pero al momento se relajo.

-yo no lamento nada. Me sirvió todo. El haberte conocido fue una de las mejores experiencias en mi vida. El haberme enamorado fue hermoso, aunque dolió.-lo solté y él me miro con sus grandes ojos dorados

-Sin embargo... ¿sabes porque vine aquí?-pregunte, el me vio fijamente y luego asintió-esta va hacer la última vez que me veas. Destruiré toda conexión con el pozo-el asintió y retiro la mirada de mi. Me impulse y me saque la tierra que había quedado de mi pantalón.

Ambos caminamos hacia el pozo. Cuando llegamos escarbe el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, le extendí varios sobres…el me miro con confusión.

-creo que esto te ayudara bastante con los chicos-bromee, pero luego me puse seria-cada una de estas cartas es para cada uno de ustedes…abre la tuya cuando no esté aquí. Evítame toda la vergüenza-reí.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Fue una gran alegría haber hablado contigo, Inuyasha. Pero…es momento de cerrar este capítulo, ya no hay nada más que hacer

- Kagome antes de todo…yo…yo te amo-mi sorpresa detono en mis ojos, de eso estoy segura. Inuyasha hace años me había dicho lo mismo a su manera. No de forma tan literal, pero me lo dio a entender, ahora me lo decía sin más.

Demonios. Había madurado.

-Fue un placer verte, y ver a la aldea. Agradezco cada momento…

-lo mismo digo-el me brindo una sonrisa tranquila.

Ya todo estaba dicho. Le sonreí por última vez al que fue el amor de mi vida en su determinado momento.

Me lance por el pozo. Cuando toque el piso de madera suspire, me sentí satisfecha y liberada. Abrí la puerta y con sorpresa mire al hombre que con seguridad se incorporaba de la silla al lado del árbol.

Me extendió su mano, y me impulso a sus brazos.

Daisuke era la luz de su vida, el que la había hecho salir del hoyo donde había estado. Con sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño, se había enamorado de aquel individuo y esperaba fervientemente su futuro con él.

Porque ahora estaba bien, se repitió mientras era besada por los labios del hombre que amaba en ese momento.

….

Inuyasha sonrio cuando cerró con cuidado la carta, la guardo con delicadeza al lado del pecho, por entre su traje. Se quedo pensando y sintió algo parecido a la liberación, sin embargo, el remordimiento de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue,todavía seguía en su mente.

Porque aun la amaba.

Sin embargo, ella amaba a alguien más. Lo había sabido desde que sus ojos no mostraban el mismo brillo con él, y cuando había visto la escena con el otro individuo. Camino con parsimonia hacia la aldea. Quería darle la carta a cada uno. Se sentía feliz, esa simple frase lo puso feliz…

"_Yo también te ame mucho. Pero ahora es hora de partir…Se feliz. Como yo también lo seré, o tratare de serlo. En todo caso, luchare mucho por eso, tu también hazlo."_

Definitivamente, lucharía.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y con esto cierro esta pequeña mini historia. En fin espero les haya gustado. Por ahí alguien me dejo un comentario y critica. Me ha encantado, la verdad también pensé que era repetitivo, demasiado cliché. Pero quizás era algo que…debía sacarme, siempre fue mi inspiración darle una patada en el trasero a Inuyasha. Y me ha salido la inspiración. Gracias por el comentario-critica, en fin. Tengo tendencias sádicas. T entiendo con lo del tema, enserio a mí también me jode tanto de estos, sin embargo, para mi satisfacción lo tenía que hacer. Agradezco a Samsara, y a todos los demás que se molestaron en ver este escrito, sea porque les llamo la atención o el aburrimiento pudo mas con ustedes. Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
